


привет, я ван ибо

by light_dragonix



Series: bjyxTMweek [1]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: И каждый раз Сяо Жань проигрывает в ту секунду, когда Ван Ибо подходит и говорит:— Привет, я Ван Ибо.





	привет, я ван ибо

**Author's Note:**

> #bjyxTMweek #day1 #np Taemin - Artistic Groove
> 
> подписывайтесь на мой канал в тг, я там иногда пишу всякое про новеллы и божаней  
https://t.me/masterminister

_О времена, о нравы,_ думает Сяо Жань, потягивая лениво водку с соком. Барная стойка всегда будет его любимым местом. Отсюда открывается вид на танцпол, отличный вид, все как на ладони. Обычно Жань безучастно разглядывает толпу, пока не наткнётся на кого-нибудь интересного. Девушку, свободно отжигающую в компании застенчивых подруг. Изрядно выпившего парня, вспомнившего те два урока танцев, что он брал в старшей школе. Такие появляются ближе к двум часам ночи, любимому времени Жаня. В три он вливается в танцующую массу, подбирается ближе к выбранной жертве, и, улыбаясь чуть глупо и пьяно, остаётся рядом. Ждёт, когда на него бросят первый взгляд, после которого нет пути назад. Не остаётся выбора, жертву будто тянет к нему магнитом, ближе, ближе, пока не посмотрят глаза в глаза. А после душный туалет, тесная кабинка и подавленный стон.  
Раньше Сяо Жань испивал без остатка, оставляя лишь хладный бескровный труп. Но то было давно, когда он был юн, глуп и неопытен. Он был жаден и ненасытен, выбирал только тех, кто казался здоровым. Хотя в деревнях, где он охотился, каждый второй был довольно здоров. Он так же приходил на танцы, так же выжидал, так же крутился рядом. Потом стал держать себя в руках. Обнаружил, что уцелевшие после укуса ничего не помнят и не обращаются. И на том порешил — никаких больше убийств, лишь утолить немного жажду и отпустить.  
С появлением клубов стало намного легче — и охотиться, и незаметно уходить.

А потом появляется Ван Ибо. Вторгается в поле зрения Жаня своим танцем. Ленивым, расслабленным, притягательным. Песня играет томная, неспешная, и Ван Ибо ведёт бедрами из стороны в сторону. Лицо у него безучастное, будто мыслями он не здесь, не на танцполе.  
Жань отставляет стакан и смотрит. Следит за каждым взмахом руки, впитывает каждое движение. И не остается незамеченным. Ван Ибо поднимает на него глаза. Жань не готов, он не может сейчас встретиться с ним взглядом. Он отворачивается. Как смущенный школьник, думает он запоздало, сжимая в руке стакан. 

— Привет, я Ван Ибо, — звучит откуда-то сбоку. Жань оборачивается стремительно, Ван Ибо вздрагивает от неожиданности. Жань кивает ему и жестом приглашает сесть рядом.  
— Сяо Жань, — представляется в ответ, придвигает ближе свой коктейль, опускает взгляд на руки Ибо. Красивые руки с большими ладонями и худыми запястьями, на правом крупные часы с широким ремнем, на левом три тонких браслета.  
— Мне кажется, я тебя где-то видел, Сяо Жань, — Ибо тянет уголок губ вверх в кривоватой ухмылке. То ли заигрывает, то ли строит из себя плохого парня. Что бы там ни было, выглядит он восхитительно.  
— У меня вполне обычное лицо, таких много, — Жань пожимает плечами, а в ушах непривычно шумит. Будто фантомная кровь прилила в голову. Он бы покраснел, если бы мог.  
— О нет, совсем не обычное, — Ван Ибо смеётся, ох, кто разрешил ему так смеяться. — У тебя очень красивое лицо, Сяо Жань.  
Жань кивает, не зная, что ответить.  
— Пойдём танцевать? — предлагает Ван Ибо, заметив, что Жань допил коктейль одним большим глотком. — А то сидишь тут, грустишь.  
Откуда в нем столько уверенности в себе, столько слов? Сяо Жань никогда не поймёт. Не поймёт, как Ван Ибо умудряется очаровать абсолютно любого, едва открыв рот.  
Инкуб, не иначе. 

Хотя нет, конечно, никакой он не инкуб, просто Жань голову потерял. Знать бы только от чего. 

Ибо тянет его в центр танцпола, показывает простые движения и улыбается, когда Жань их повторяет. Ибо смотрит на него, не отрывая взгляда, а Жань смотрит куда угодно, лишь бы не на него. 

Опять. 

Опять и опять, и снова, и раз за разом. С тех пор, как он увидел его впервые, такого красивого и манящего, танцующего так, будто никто не видит. Жань зацепился за него взглядом и больше не мог не смотреть. Он подобрался к нему ближе, как обычно, как делал со всеми. Он увёл его в туалет, в тёмную полутемную кабинку, и поцеловал так, что колени задрожали. И чуть не умер, когда Ибо, разлепив сладкие от газировки губы, простонал ему на ухо низким, бархатным голосом.  
— Ещё.  
Жань едва прокусил кожу, прижался горячим ртом, а Ибо схватился за его шею, сжал в кулаке волосы и прижался ближе. Понимал ли он, что происходит? Вряд ли. Но так жарко, так крепко прижимался, что Жань плыл рассудком. Он едва не упустил момент, когда надо остановиться. Ибо не отпускал его, и Жаню стоило больших усилий спрятать клыки. Он языком провел по ранкам, запуская свой яд в кровь. Ибо задрожал и застонал от переполняющих его ощущений. Яд Жаня притуплял боль и обострял чувства, чтобы жертва не сошла с ума от боли. И стирал память, действуя как крепкий алкоголь. На утро Ибо проснётся с гудящей головой и похмельем, будто он пил, не просыхая, всю ночь.

Жань думал, что и он забудет. Как это всегда бывало. Он утоляет жажду на неделю, а в следующие выходные идёт в другой клуб. Редко когда он видел своих жертв во второй раз. Быстро забывал, как они выглядят, и это нормально — его память не способна удерживать столько лиц.

Ван Ибо — исключение из правил. Из всех. 

Каким образом Жаня заносит в те клубы, в которых обязательно будет Ван Ибо, непонятно. То ли судьба, то ли нечеловеческое притяжение между ними. И Жань каждый раз говорит себе — не сегодня, больше никогда, ему это навредит. И каждый раз проигрывает в ту секунду, когда Ван Ибо подходит и говорит:  
— Привет, я Ван Ибо. 

И нет больше пути назад, нет выбора, шанса нет уйти. И Жань как жертва идёт за ним в центр танцпола, раз за разом, раз за разом, танцует с ним, смеётся, сгорает мысленно, когда Ибо берёт его за руку, говоря “смотри как надо”. А потом Ибо тянет его в сторону туалетов, и будь Жань человеком, всё в нем горело бы от возбуждения. Он и сейчас горит, но на другом, не физическом, неосязаемом уровне.

В этот раз всё иначе. Обычно тут Жань перехватывает инициативу, вспоминая, кто из них двоих охотник. И Ибо отдаётся ему на милость, горячий и ненасытный, он с радостью отвечает на первый поцелуй.  
В этот раз Ибо толкает его к стене. Ибо увлекает его в поцелуй, жадный, нетерпеливый. Коленом раздвигает ноги Жаня, чтобы прижаться ближе. И стонет ему в рот, стонет громко, так, что звук этот отзывается во всем теле Жаня.  
— Я же говорил, что где-то тебя видел, — вдруг шепчет Ибо в раскрытые губы Жаня. — Я бы ни за что не забыл это красивое лицо и эти губы.  
Жань чувствует несуществующий румянец смущения на щеках.  
— Если ты меня укусишь, я откушу тебе язык, — говорит Ибо и не даёт возможности подумать или ответить. Жань догадывается только положить свои руки Ибо на талию и самому простонать в поцелуй. Вау, когда последний раз он издавал такие звуки? С непривычки свой голос звучит чужеродно и странно, будто и не его вовсе. Но Ибо издает сдавленный смешок и шепчет куда-то в шею, что ему нравится, как Жань звучит. Жань повторяет для него на бис.

Он не остается некормленным. Ибо хватает его за руку, тянет прочь из туалета, прочь из клуба. В такси они не смотрят друг на друга, но воздух между ними искрит так сильно, что таксист делает музыку громче. Просто на всякий случай. Жань боится даже коснуться случайно своим коленом ноги Ибо, потому что после будет катастрофа. Взрыв сверхновой, зарождение вселенной, конец света. Будет всё и ничего, потому что так Ван Ибо на него действует.

Ибо толкает его в квартиру, толкает в спальню, толкает на кровать, и, нависнув, смеётся.  
— Теперь ты от меня не сбежишь.  
А Жань уже и не собирается, уже и не думает. Ибо не суккуб, не инкуб, Ибо личный демон Жаня. Человек, конечно, но мог бы быть демоном.  
Ибо позволяет укусить себя, когда рассвет окрашивает стены в светло-желтый, пробиваясь сквозь тяжелые шторы.  
Жань пьёт быстро, жадно, и Ибо под ним дрожит и издаёт невозможные звуки. Низкие, хриплые, почти животные, они звучат в ушах Жаня ангельским пением. Ибо дрожит в его руках и почти сразу засыпает. А Жань чувствует тяжесть во всем теле. Утро.

Когда Ибо с трудом разлепляет глаза и видит возле себя Жаня, не спящего, но глядящего на него, он не сразу вспоминает, кто это. Точнее, совсем не вспоминает. И на всякий случай говорит.  
— Привет, я Ван Ибо.  
И Жань, улыбнувшись, отвечает.  
— Я знаю. Я Сяо Жань, и ты меня знаешь.

Глаза Ибо загораются узнаванием. И это самое красивое, что Жань видел за всю свою жизнь.


End file.
